


Sober Heart

by MelAckerman



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Magic-Users, Slow Burn, basically instead of aliens, there's magicians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelAckerman/pseuds/MelAckerman
Summary: Enter an alternate universe, a combination between royalty and magic, where people who are born gifted, are being hunted by an organisation of assassins, named Cadmus. Kara is finally becoming queen, but the rumors are spreading faster than expected and soon, Kara finds herself in a delicate position. Not even Alex, her close friend who she grew up with at the palace doesn't have the power to stop the disaster that inevitably approaches. But help may come from the least expected places, as Kara falls in love with the daughter of the most notorious hunter that Cadmus has to offer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is my first ever fanfic. Sorry for the possible mistakes, English is not my first language, but I'm really trying to make this as perfect as I can. And thank you so much for taking time to read my story! I would really appreciate if you could leave your opinion in the comments. Enjoy!

Lena Luthor considered herself a patient woman. That was until she met Kara and accepted her rather interesting proposition. It sounded very easy at first though, she swears it did. But if it is, she wouldn’t feel this way right now. It really hurts to be with her like this, dancing, holding hands, talking together with people like a couple... This was a mistake from the very beginning. She can act like they’re together and happy, but as soon as they’re not seen by anybody, they get back to friends. Because that’s what they are. Just friends. They were never more than that and it hurts like hell.

This whole understanding came to life when Lena came to visit the Zor-El Kingdom for the royal ball. She was really nervous, the last time she was there, Lex was alive and still friends with Kara’s cousin. She even considered herself lucky to be received with such hospitality when all the others kingdoms hated the Luthors. But Lena wanted to redeem the family name after she became queen not so long ago and going to this ball was a good start. 

Kara’s parents died in a horrible storm on the sea a few years ago. Since then, Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers were helping Kara run the kingdom until her 21th birthday. Lena thought they are amazing people and the soon-to-be queen was very lucky to have them around. Alex, their daughter, was extremely nice too and Lena finally felt like she wasn’t everyone’s worst enemy.

When she first saw Kara for the first time after so many years, with her bright smile and deep blue eyes, she totally lost every train of thought. She heard about the princess’s beauty, but nothing could prepare her for this. She remembered her as a child until now. And the fact that Kara never broke the eye contact didn’t help at all with her loss of words. And air, to be completely fair. The next thing she knows, she smiles like a complete fool for the next ten minutes. Only when she left the room, Lena could finally breathe and compose herself. This was stupid. She never lost her cool like that before. Sure, she has seen a lot of beautiful women, been with a few even. She shouldn’t act like a teenage girl with a huge crush. 

The next day, they were completely alone in the library. How could she keep her calm then? The fact that she was freaking out like crazy was understandable, of course. But what happened next made her lose her mind for good. 

‘Lena? Lena, are you okay?’ asked Kara worriedly. ‘Look, I know it sounds crazy and stupid, but I wouldn’t ask you this if I had another option, trust me. And I know you’re shocked. But I think we can pull this thing out. Just for a week or so. I promise. What... What do you say?’

If Lena wasn’t so taken aback by her plan, she would’ve screamed ‘yes’ already. How could she refuse a beautiful princess to be her girlfriend? But this... was completely insane. After a few seconds, Lena found a shred of courage to speak up.

‘So... this whole fake dating thing... why me?’

Kara blushed and said, while avoiding her gaze, ‘Well, you are pretty and I wouldn’t trust anybody to be my fake girlfriend but you.’

‘We don’t know each other that well, Kara, how can you trust me with this so easily?’

‘I could ask one of my friends here, at the palace or from the other kingdoms, but the Danvers wouldn’t believe it’s real. They know me too well. Mon-El will probably think is a joke.’

‘So it’s not a matter of trusting me, but rather if the others will believe we’re a couple or not. Because of the fact we aren’t exactly friends and I am the number one enemy in the whole world?’

Lena was hurt. Kara didn’t even like her. Like-like her. Maybe it was a rebellious act for the Daxam boy? To show off with a girlfriend whose family is despised by everyone?

‘No, no, it’s not like that at all!’ said Kara surprised. ‘The thing is, I really can’t pretend to be dating one of my friends or a complete stranger. You’re my best option for this. Please, Lena?’

She thought about this for a minute. It wouldn’t be so hard for her to pretend to be in love with Kara. She already liked her anyway. So it should be easy to help her for a week. It was just seven days. It would pass really fast. Plus, Kara’s pleading eyes affected her judgement. So, there she was, accepting her stupid proposal.

‘Fine, I’ll help. But we have to make up a good story about our relationship. And why do you need to lie to the Danvers like this anyway? Just tell them you don't want to go with Mon-El and they'll leave you alone.’

‘I tried, Lena, believe me. But I must have a partner for the ball... They all insisted. Plus, I never had a girlfriend or boyfriend before and I will be queen tomorrow, I have to.’

‘Kara, you shouldn’t do something just because you’re expected to. So what if you’ve never dated before? It’s not wrong. That’s you, period. It’s your private life, you should do whatever you like. A queen doesn't need anyone to rule.’

Kara sighed. ‘Yeah, you’re right. I was stupid. But I was angry and maybe... I thought something was wrong with me. Never wanting a partner, never interested in anyone...’

Lena took her hands in hers. ‘Stop it. The fact that you never wanted anyone doesn’t affect who you are’, she said gently.

Kara smiled. ‘Thank you, for everything. I know it’s a mess, but I appreciate the fact that you want to help me anyway.’

‘You’re welcome.’ Lena smiled too and she felt her heart exploding when she realised she was still holding Kara’s hands. She quickly let go and Kara’s smile faltered a little, but came back as soon as it disappeared, without Lena even noticing.

They talked for hours, about themselves, the plan, their fake relationship and Kara’s 21th birthday. Everything was set by the time a guard came looking for the princess and they had to separate.

And just like that, Lena wasn't just invited to her first ball since the whole scandal with her family, but she even had a partner. Not just any partner, but Kara Zor-El herself, queen of the kingdom as of tomorrow. She couldn't believe her luck.

***

Maggie Sawyer loved being a guard at the palace. Since she was a child, she wanted to protect people. And now she has the honour of protecting the most important people in the whole kingdom. She's captain of the special team meant to stay with Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers and she couldn't be happier.

The morning was uneventful; she walked through the whole castle, seeing all the people and guards, except for the one person she really wanted to see. Alex Danvers became a constant in her mind lately, which was driving her insane. She's a guard, for heaven's sake, it's not right. Shaking her head, she enters the main hall, where she's supposed to meet with Jeremiah to inform him that everything is in perfect order. Whoever, he's not the only one there. Jeremiah is talking intensively with his daughter, Alex being very close to screaming in her father's face. Her cheeks were burning and her eyes wild. Maggie didn't know what this was about, but it was definitely the wrong time. But as she was walking away, Jeremiah saw her.

‘Oh, Maggie, perfect timing!’ he smiled like nothing was out of the ordinary. Which, truth to be told, is right. Alex has a quick temper and her parents always have a hard time convincing her to do something she doesn't like.

‘Are you sure, sir? I can come back later i-‘

‘Nonsense, come here, I need to tell you something very important.’

‘Dad, this is ridiculous! I can take care of myself! We're training together since I was a kid!’ Alex said, throwing her hands into the air, still refusing to acknowledge Maggie.

‘Please, dear, it's just protocol. Just let her to her job, a little precaution won't be bad, especially these days and I want to know you're safe. Captain Sawyer is the best, you'll see. So’, said Jeremiah turning to Maggie, ‘you will be my daughter's personal guard starting today. You will accompany her everywhere and make sure she doesn't make any trips in the city in the next week, please.’

‘What?’ snapped Alex ‘I have to go meet someone in the city this week!’

‘Oh, a boyfriend?’ asked Jeremiah smiling knowingly at her.

‘No...’ blushed Alex. Maggie tried to ignore it, but her response annoyed her anyway. “So typical of you, Sawyer. Yet another straight girl you have a crush on. Great.”

‘So it's settled then. Now if you excuse me, I have a lot do take care of for tonight's ball.’

‘But, dad...’ said Alex, but her father was already out the door. ‘Great! Just great! This totally ruins my date!’

‘Well, I'm sorry, princess, but your boyfriend has to wait another week to see you. I bet he'll miss you dearly, though. Want me to send a message to him or something?’ asked Maggie bitterly.

Alex threw a furious look at her before making her way out as well. Maggie sighed and followed her silently, cursing her life the entire time.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena was nineteen when she first saw that something was wrong with her mother’s actions. Until then, even if she had been a cold mother, Lena couldn’t really blame her. She was an illegitimate child and her father brought her into the family anyway.

Lillian was beginning to spend more and more time locked up in her brother’s basement, Lex, and she was acting more strangely than usual. The only times Lena saw her were when she had duties as queen to fulfil. This isolation, she thought, may be caused by her brother’s death, he was always her favourite.

The kingdom was more unstable by the day, but her mother didn’t seem to care at all. Like the riots would stop by themselves or people would suddenly start to be happy on their own, without a word from their queen on what’s going to happen next. Everyone was confused and angry. She sort of became queen on her own, but there wasn’t another option to consider either. Lena was too young to rule and an adopted kid. Technically, she still had Luthor blood in her veins so that shouldn’t be a problem for the people, but she knew her mother despised that idea. Her very existence pissed her off, but Lena becoming queen? Lillian would rather hang herself.

Her invitation to the basement on that day was more than surprising for Lena. This is it, she thought, this is the day Lillian gets rid of me. I’ll probably be killed in that basement by some paid assassin.

But that wasn’t the case. In fact, she had a request. More of an order, really, but what’s the difference, anyway? Ever since her husband’s death, she ordered Lena around, making her do small things, that made no sense in the big picture of her plans.

‘I want you to help me with something. Reyna Phastor came in town with... business. I don’t know what and I don’t care, but I need something of hers. Anything that contains DNA.’ said Lillian, while working at a weird machine. It had a pointy end, like it was meant to shoot someone and it was currently emanating smoke.

‘Why would you want that? Mother, what are you even doing?’ asked Lena gesturing to her project, ‘You haven’t talked to me in days and – ‘ 

The woman rolled her eyes, as if bored with the conversation already. ‘Oh, did I hurt the little girl’s feelings? Poor you, living in a castle all your damned life, like a princess.’ growled Lillian, now standing very close to Lena, looking her straight in the eyes, ‘I could’ve thrown you away since your first day here, but I’ve seen how much Lex liked you, so I let you stay. You would’ve been on the streets if not for me.’ 

She knew it was true. And now she couldn’t do anything. She felt trapped in that basement, with all her fears and insecurities laid in front of her. She truly was an unwanted child. A mistake. 

‘Now’, continued Lillian, ‘go and do what I said. A guard already invited her at the palace, she should be here soon.’

Lena just nodded silently. The queen grinned and said ‘Perfect then. I expect the sample by the end of the week. Dismissed.’

Before she opened the door to leave, Lena asked one more question: ‘Why me?’. All her life she wondered that. Why was fate so cruel all the time? Why her...

Lillian smiled humourlessly at that. ‘I heard she’s more... interested in women, rather than men. I just thought it might be the perfect job for you, was I wrong?’

The girl stared in shock at her mother. Then, instead of answering, she got out of the room as fast as she could, slamming the door behind her.

***

As Lena was excited to go at the ball with Kara, she was equally nervous. Perhaps the rumours had gotten the best of her. Of course, she knew all about those herself, after her mother’s crazy outburst against magicians. She bet even aliens, if they came on Earth, would be treated more decently than the magic folk. Truth to be told, everyone was afraid of them. Superior humans with a various range of powers, from the transformation of a rock into a poisonous snake to the invocation of fire at one’s will, sounded pretty bad for most of them. But the fact that they hid their magic mark that helped other people distinguish them from the rest? True criminals, indeed.

Lena could understand why they wanted anonymity. Some humans could be very determined to exterminate magicians. “Offspring of demons”, that’s what they’ve called them. Despite the fact that she actually met one a few years ago, she didn’t find anything wrong or evil about her. If she didn’t know better, she would’ve said that the girl was a regular human being, with no magic powers.

Now, as she was getting ready for the ball, she wondered if the rumours about Kara being a magician were actually true. She wasn’t sure where or when these even started, but people sure loved good gossip, especially about the royal families. 

She almost got lost on the way to the ballroom. The castle was way too big not to. Finally, she saw a guard standing in the hallway, seeming extremely impatient. The girl was constantly pacing around, as if the floor was burning her feet. As she got closer, she heard her murmuring something like “Stupid girl... with that attitude she won’t do well as advisor, that’s for sure...”. 

Lena tapped her on the shoulder and she spun around, ready to smack her in the face. But, after seeing who it was, her body relaxed and gave her a small smile. ‘You’ve got to stop sneaking around guards, my lady, we’re not the talk-then-fight kind of people.’

She found herself smiling too. ‘I’m sure I could handle it. But you don’t happen to know how to get to the ballroom, do you?’

The guard nodded. ‘Of course, my lady, I’m actually headed there too. I... just need to wait for someone...’ she said, looking at the door with a frown.

‘Who are they, exactly?’

The girl just rolled her eyes. ‘A pain in my ass, that’s who. Speaking of, I’m Maggie Sawyer, guard captain and newly assigned personal guard of the most obnoxious girl in the world.’

‘Lena Luthor, pleased to meet you, captain.’ She expected Maggie to look at her as if she were a criminal or, maybe, a saviour. Most of them, although they hated magicians, would still look at her as if she tortured their dog. Her stance remained neutral. She smiled and bowed her head politely. Then, the door opened and a girl in a blue dress came out. At first, she seemed angry seeing Maggie in front of her, but then she noticed Lena and bowed.

‘Queen Luthor, it’s nice to see you again. Headed to the ball?’ she asked.

‘Yes, but I got lost in this labyrinth you call a castle.’

Alex chuckled. ‘No worries, I was a mess when I first arrived here too. I learned these hallways only one year later. Anyway, let’s go, we wouldn’t want to be late.’ Maggie frowned at that. Alex pointedly ignored her. Although, on their way, she couldn’t help but notice her glancing at Maggie from time to time.

When they finally got there, Lena looked around in awe. Every inch of the room was perfectly arranged. It didn’t have many windows and it was dark outside, but the room radiated light. The colours were helping, the peach, bright tones melting into the candle light. Lena never thought something could be so bright and calming. One word seemed to describe it perfectly and Lena almost laughed out loud at the irony: magical. A lot of people were already gathered in groups, talking, some even dancing. She felt uncomfortable, suddenly losing her nerve. Lena was never a fan of talking with a lot of strangers. Although, looking at them, some faces were familiar. She remembered the times her father would bring her to his meetings in the grand room. She doubted anyone would recognize her from back then. Now, everyone knew her as Lex Luthor’s sister.

‘Oh, look! It’s Kara, let’s go to her’, said Alex excitedly.

Lena was surprised that Alex stayed with her. She urged Lena to follow. After they passed some people who smiled at Alex and gave Lena shocked glances, they finally reached Kara. Her words dissipated as she saw the beautiful princess in a vaporous blue dress, with blond hair loose around her bare shoulders and a small crown, shining in the light.

‘I’m so glad you’re here!’ said Kara smiling. She put her arm around Lena’s shoulders and continued, louder. ’Everyone, this is my girlfriend, Lena.’ The whole room turned to take a look at her, probably wanting to make sure they heard correctly. After a few seconds, they clapped half-heartedly, with a forced smile, or none at all, on their faces. Clearly, they respected the future queen, but couldn’t quite believe why Lena was at her side. Truthfully, neither did she. Of all the people in the world she could actually date, she chose the worst-seen of them all. Why me? The words ringed in her head over and over again.

But Kara didn’t seem fazed by any of that. She smiled so brightly, Lena actually believed she could feel happy with her. Of course, as usual, that sentiment didn’t last for long.

‘So, excited to be a queen?’ asked Lena, as they waltzed. Kara laughed nervously.

‘Well, for me it’s an opportunity to help people, you know? Kings and queens have the power to make a real change for their people.’ Her smile faded as she continued. ‘You know... watching my parents rule when I was little was so fascinating to me. I always used to tail my mom or dad everywhere, wanting to attend every meeting... but they didn’t let me, said I wasn’t ready yet, that I need to live my childhood first. They didn’t want to burden me from such a small age, they said. But for me, it wasn’t like that at all. I liked everything about it.’ Kara’s smile comes back in full force and Lena can’t help but admire her.

She realised how driven this girl is to help. And she seems so sincere. Lena can’t quite believe it. Most of the royalty she met until now were usually looking for more power, riches or were straight out bored, like becoming a king or queen was the final destination, like the country would run itself. Well, in most cases, it was run by their advisors.

‘And you? I’ve seen the changes you did until now as queen’, said Kara. You did? Lena thought, surprised. She didn’t think anyone would care about anything she does anymore. After her mother went missing, they didn’t pay any attention to her. Until it’s something bad, which, fortunately isn’t the case just yet.

‘I’m impressed you turned everything around completely.’ She continued. ‘You didn’t just ignore what happened either, but you made it right, not forgetting the wrongs that were made.’

‘Yeah, I tried, at least. I can never fully repay the lives my brother took years ago, or the damage Lillian made, but what I can do is make sure nothing like that happens ever again. That’s why I made new laws, that gives my people equal rights, magician or not. I believe blood does not define who you are, but rather what you do in life.’

‘Yes!’ Kara agrees happily, ‘You’re completely right! I think –‘

‘And now’, a voice beams in the centre of the room. The girls look and see Alex, proudly holding a crown in her hands. ‘Please welcome the princess of Krypton, Kara Zor-El!’

Everyone begins to clap, while Kara is making her way to Alex. Behind Alex stood Jeremiah and Eliza, smiling. Kara continues to hold Lena’s hand, thus taking her too on the small stage. She realise that it doesn’t bother her as much as she expected, being too busy looking at Kara and her obvious happiness that is practically radiating from her. Alex turns to face Kara. ‘And now, as current advisor of this Kingdom, I declare you, Kara Zor-El, queen of –‘

But before she finishes speaking, everyone begins to scream, as the windows are simultaneously crushed to dust and hell unleashes in the ballroom.


End file.
